


life itself

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aus for days, M/M, Oneshot, The Mummy!AU, Tumblr Prompt, may turn into a full fic, mummy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: thebes. city of the living. crown jewel of pharaoh seti the first. and for joe, home to nothing but blood, sand, and death. and just when he’s given up hope, stuck in a prison in the desert, an ambition archaeologist and his brother break them out. and joe, he’s man of his word and now they’re halfway across egypt searching for the city of the dead. and just when he think his life taking a turn for the better and just as he’s getting close david, the too-smart-for-his-own-good archaeologist unleashes an enemy that joe and the rest of the world have never seen before. and joe couldn’t help it if he tried, but he finds himself falling for david and his need to protect him is outweighing his need to live. and he knows david is feeling the same thing he is. and they’re sure it’s love but joe isn’t like david. isn’t willing risk their lives for the sake of the world. and he knows he should care about the rest of the world, but he can. he only cares about david right now. but he loves david and if david is willing to risk his life for the world, for their love, joe is willing to risk life itself.





	life itself

**Author's Note:**

> from a series of au prompts i was given on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/164735018838/webgott-the-mummyau-thebes-city-of-the)

joe stormed into david’s hotel room and began packing his suitcases for him. they were going to get as far away from egypt and the plagues and mummies  and sand and death as they could.

david was fast on his heels, yelling at him to stop packing.

joe grabbed some books and shoving them anywhere they would fit, “i thought you said you didn’t believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff.”

david scoffed and grabbed the books joe haphazardly threw into his suitcase, “yeah well after having an encounter with a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpsel, i’d think it would deserve a proper response.”

joe scoffed, grabbing clothes this time, “forget it. we’re out the door, down the halI and we’re gone.”  
  
david threw the clothes onto the bed, “oh, no, we are not!”

“oh, yes, we are.” joe said defiantly. 

“oh, no, we are not.  _we_  woke him up, and  _we_  are going to stop him.”  david crossed his arms and joe looked at him in anger.  
  
“we”? what we?  _we_  didn’t read that book.  _i_  told you not to play around with that thing. didn’t I tell you?”  
  
david looked hurt for a long moment before his casual face of indifference returned.  
  
he shrugged and followed it with an exaggerrated frown, “yes, then me, me, me, me, i, i,” he gestured to himself in defiance, “ _i_  woke him up and  _i_ intend to stop him.”  
  
joe’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
he laughed cruelly, “yeah? how? you heard the man,” he threw his arms out, “no mortal weapons can kill this guy.”  
  
david shrugged again, “well, we are just going to have to find some immortal ones.”

joe stiffened, both in fear for his life and david’s.

“there goes that “we” again.”  
  
this time he was certain he saw a sharp look of pain on david’s face.

david stepped into his space and joe suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

“will you just listen to me? we have to do this. once this creature has been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the earth is destroyed.”  
  
joe couldn’t help but fight david on this, he didn’t sign up for this. well…maybe he had, but he couldn’t help it.

he stepped closer to david, “yeah? is that my problem?”  
  
david pushed him away, “it is everybody’s problem!”  
  
joe laughed softly at david’s anger, “i appreciate you saving my life and alI, but when I signed on,” he saw david packing his clothes back into drawers and his anger came back full force, “ look, i agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. i have done that. end of job. end of story. ontract terminated.”  
  
david met his hot gaze and he saw utter devestation and hurt in david’s eyes.

when david spoke, joe could barely hear him, his voice was so small.

“that’s alI I am to you? a contract?”  
  
joe didn’t know how to respond. he couldn’t. how could he tell david how much he had come to mean to him in such a relatively short period of time. he couldn’t. he chose to do what he always did, ignore it.

joe crossed his arms and pointed a finger at david, “you can either tag along with me or you can stay here and try and save the world! what’s it gonna be?”

joe stared at david and willed him to see joe’s point of view. to see that it wasn’t worth it. that they couldn’t do it. that he wasn’t willing to risk their lives, his love, for the sake of some impossible mission to save the world.

and yet, david always had a way of suprising him.   
  
david held firm, his gaze unwavering, “i’m staying.”  
  
“fine!” joe agreed heading towards the door.  
  
“fine.” david replied, meeting joe’s defiant tone with one of his own.   
  
joe turned back to david, never one to  _not_  have the last word, “fine.”

david looked at joe, still defiant and angry,  “fine.”  
  
joe turned around, hands on the doorknobs and gave david one final, “ _fine.”_

david groaned out loud in frustration. how could joe just want to walk away. he was there and listen to david as he read from the book of the dead. he was there and he could’ve really stopped him if he tried. but he didn’t and now they were in this… _together._ and goddamn it, david can’t stop thinking about joe’s lips on his and now, of all times, is where he needs to think clearly. but he hasn’t been able to get joe’s lips out of his head, even with the end of the world on the brink of fruition.

he turns toward the doors, determined to convince joe to help, when he sees joe burst back through them and the next thing he knows joe’s lips, those incredible lips that he’s been dreaming about, are  _finally_ on his.

it felt even more incredible than david dreamed it would because no matter how real his dreams, none of them could compare to this feeling. with joe’s lips against his, david believed they could do this. they could save the world.

david pulled back roughly, “i can’t do this alone, joe. i  _need_  you.”

joe smiled and kissed david again, hotter and rougher than he was used to, “you got me for as long as we live.”


End file.
